gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gutes braucht seine Zeit
|Nächste= }} Gutes braucht seine Zeit ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Durch Rachels Neuigkeiten, dass sie einen zweiten Callback für "Funny Girl" hat, findet Will die Inspiration für die Wochenaufgabe, ein Tribut an Stevie Wonder. Als Kurt, Mercedes und Mike an die McKinley zurückkehren, um den New Directions bei der Vorbereitung auf die Regionals zu helfen, hat Mercedes von ihrem Produzenten genug, entdeckt Mike ein neues Talent im Glee Club und fürchtet Kurt die Ergebnisse seines Vaters bezüglich dessen Prostatakrebs. Kitty findet derweil heraus, dass Artie an der Filmschule in New York angenommen wurde, doch er besteht darauf, nicht hinzugehen, was Kitty nachforschen lässt und zu einem Treffen mit seiner Mutter führt. Rachel bereitet sich derweil auf ihr Vorsingen vor und rechnet damit, dass Cassandra sie niedermacht, doch diese reagiert anders als erwartet. Handlung thumb|left|Rachel ruft Will anRachel ruft Will an und erzählt ihm, dass sie nur noch zwei andere Konkurentinnen für "Funny Girl" hat. Sie dankt ihm dafür, da sie bei ihrem Vorsingen Don't Stop Believin' gesungen und sich dabei an ihre erste Zeit im Glee Club erinnert hat, worauf Will entgegnet, dass er sehr stolz auf sie ist. thumb|Das WochenthemaEine weitere gute Nachricht ist, dass Brittany beim MIT ist, weil sie frühzeitig angenommen wurde. Außerdem erzählt Will, dass er und Emma erneut heiraten wollen, dieses Mal nach den Regionals. Auch Tina hat gute Neuigkeiten: Sie wurde auf die Warteliste einer Hochschule für Tiermedizien gesetzt. All diese "wundervollen" Nachrichten bringen Will auf die Idee für die Wochenaufgabe: Songs von Stevie Wonder. Kitty fragt Artie, warum er die ganze Zeit so deprimiert ist und er verrät ihr, dass er an einer Filmhochschule angenommen wurde, dass er das Angebot jedoch ablehnen werde. Er lässt sie schwören, dass sie es niemandem sagt. Kurt kehrt aufgrund der Krankheit seines Vaters nach Ohio zurück. Auch Mike und Mercedes besuchen ihre die McKinley, um thumb|left|Kitty pladuert Arties Geheimnis ausWill bei der Vorbereitung der New Directions auf die Regionals zu helfen. Kitty performt Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours und erzählt danach den anderen Arties Geheimnis. Artie berichtet Kitty wiederum, dass er wegen seiner Mutter nicht nach New York auf die Filmhochschule will, da sie sich ihr ganzes Leben um ihn gekümert habe und ihn nicht gern allein in eine so große Stadt gehen lasse. Kitty ermutigt ihn jedoch dazu, es trotzdem zu tun. Im Lima Bean ist Mercedes ganz aufgeregt wegen ihres Albums, das bald erscheinen soll. Blaine fällt auf, dass Kurt sich komisch verhält, da er wegen seinem Vater sehr besorgt ist. Mercedes, Mike und Blaine unterstützen ihn.thumb|Gesangsunterricht bei Mercedes Rachel hat Angst, dass Cassandra July sie nicht zu ihrer Final-Audition für "Funny Girl" lässt, weil zur gleichen Zeit eine ihrer Unterichtsstunden stattfindet. Mercedes hält die New Directions dazu an, an ihre Grenzen zu gehen, da sie erkennt, dass ihre Ängste sie bei den Sectionals zurückgehalten haben, worauf sie Superstition performen. Danach fangen Mercedes und Mike Jake ab und eröffnen ihm, dass Mercedes ihn in ihrem Musikvideo als Tänzer haben will. Jake ist überwältigt. thumb|left|Kurt freut sich, dass es seinem Vater gut gehtIn der Arztpraxis erwarten Kurt, Burt und Carole Burts Testergebnisse. Schließlich erhalten sie die gute Nachricht, dass Burt keinen Krebs hat und er entlassen ist. Als spezieller Gast nimmt Kurt seinen Vater mit in den Glee Club, wo er für ihn You Are the Sunshine of My Life singt. An der NYADA erklärt Cassandra Rachel, dass sie die Tanzstunde auf den nächsten Tag verlegen werde und Rachel bis dahin eine extrem schwierige Choreographie können muss, was Rachel schockiert. thumb|Mercedes bei ihrem Telefonat mit ihrem ProduzentenNachdem Jake und Mike zu I Wish performt haben, suchen Kurt und Mike Mercedes, die während des Auftritts abwesend war. Sie finden sie in der Aula vor, als sie gerade mit ihrem Produzenten telefoniert. Anschließend erzählt sie den beiden, dass ihre CD nicht veröffentlicht werden wird, bis sie nicht ein neues Albumcover-Foto machen lässt, auf dem sie mehr Haut zeigen soll als zuvor. In ihrer Verzweiflung überlegt sie, ob sie es machen soll, da sie ihr Album verkaufen möchte. thumb|left|Artie spricht sich mit seiner Mutter ausArtie kommt nach Hause und findet dort Kitty vor, die mit seiner Mom geprochen hat, die von Arties Plänen nichts gewusst hat. Artie gibt zu, dass er es war, der gezögert hat, das Angebot anzunehmen, da er sich schuldig fühlt, seine Mutter einfach so zurück zu lassen, nach allem was sie für ihn durchgemacht hat. Sie besteht jedoch darauf, dass er seinen Traum wahr macht. thumb|ÜberraschungAls Rachel am nächsten Morgen im Klassenraum ankommt, erkennt sie, dass Cassandra nicht wütend auf sie ist, sondern sie in NYADA-Tradition mit den anderen Studenten zu ihrem ersten Broadway-Callback beglückwünscht. Sie erklärt, dass sie an der NYADA eine Familie seien und performt Uptight (Everything’s Alright). Mercedes unterrichtet die Glee Kids darüber, dass sie sich nicht dafür verkaufen hat lassen, ihren Traum schneller wahr werden zu lassen. Sie hat zwar ihren Plattenvertrag verloren, ist aber nicht allzu unglücklich darüber und feiert ihre Entscheidung mit Higher Ground. thumb|left|Blaine bittet Burt, Kurt einen Heiratsantrag machen zu dürfenBlaine bittet Burt um Erlaubnis, Kurt heiraten zu dürfen. Der allerdings rät ihm davon ab und fragt ihn, ob er aus der Geschichte von Finn und Rachel nichts dazugelernt hätte. Er sagt, die beiden seien zu jung und dass, wenn Blaine wirklich glaube, dass er und Kurt zusammen gehören, es auch so geschehen werde und er es nicht herbeizwingen müsse. thumb|Rachel bedankt sich bei CassandraRachel überrascht Cassandra an der NYADA mit einem Geschenk: Debbie Allens Originalstock aus dem Film Fame. Sie dankt ihr damit für alles, was Cassandra ihr im gesamten Jahr beigebracht hat. Diese sagt, dass sie im vom ersten Tag an etwas Besonderes in Rachel gesehen habe und sie deshalb so hart drangenommen habe. Sie wollte sie auf die Anstrengungen auf dem Weg zum Erfolg vorbereiten.thumb|left|For Once in My Life Blaine spricht mit Kurt und es scheint, als würde er ihm doch einen Antrag machen, doch er fragt ihn schließlich nur, ob Kurt zu den Regionals kommt. Kurt bejaht sofort glücklich. Dann gehen sie in die Aula. Artie hat alle gebeten zu kommen, um For Once in My Life zu singen. Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs dieser Episode stammen von Stevie Wonder. *'Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours', gesungen von Kitty Wilde mit New Directions *'Superstition', gesungen von Mercedes Jones und New Directions mit Mike Chang und Kurt Hummel *'You Are the Sunshine of My Life', gesungen von Kurt Hummel mit Tina Cohen-Chang, Marley Rose und Kitty Wilde *'I Wish', gesungen von Jake Puckerman und Marley Rose mit New Directions *'Uptight (Everything’s Alright)', gesungen von Cassandra July mit NYADA-Studenten *'Higher Ground', gesungen von Mercedes Jones *'For Once in My Life', gesungen von Artie Abrams mit New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Kate Hudson' als Cassandra July *'Katey Sagal' als Nancy Abrams *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Phillip Rhys' als Martin *'Don Franklin' als Dr. Fishman *'Patrick Stafford' als Schmeichler *'J. D. Philips' als Bernard Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Cory Monteith' als Finn Hudson *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman Trivia *Die Episode hatte 5.19 Mio. Zuschauer in Amerika. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass Mercedes und Mike zurückkehren, um dem Glee Club zu helfen. Das erste Mal war in Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht für das Schulmusical und das zweite Mal in Wiedersehen macht Freunde für die Sectionals. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Kurt zurückkommt, um den New Directions als Mentor zu helfen, womit Rachel die einzige der Absolventen ist, die ihnen noch nie geholfen hat. *Kurts Kalender zeigt, dass diese Episode Mitte April spielt. *Es ist anzunehmen, dass Cassandra von Rachels Versagen bei ihrem NYADA-Vorsingen vor Carmen Tibideaux in der dritten Staffel weiß, da sie meint, dass Rachel die Tendenz hat, unter Druck zu versagen. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Cassandra Rachel bei ihrem richtigen Namen nennt anstatt "Schwimmer" oder anderes. Kulturelle Referenzen *In dem Gespräch von Rachel mit ihren ehemaligen Freunden, erwähnt einer von ihnen Sutton Foster, die die Hauptrolle in der Serie "New in Paradise" spielte. Sie gewann zwei Tonys für ihre Darstellung in "Thoroughly Modern Millie" (2002-2004) und "Anything Goes" (2011-2012). *Als Will die Stevie Wonder-Woche ankündigt, machte er Anmerkungen auf einige seiner Songs, wie Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing, Ebony or Ivory, You Are the Sunshine of My Life und Higher Ground. Die letzten beiden wurden in der Episode gesungen. Fehler *Während des Gesprächs von Blaine und Burt, verschwindet der Regenbogenpin, den Blaine Burt gegeben hat, von dessem Shirt und taucht wieder auf. *Als Cassandra Rachel zum ersten Mal konfrontiert, weiß sie genau, wann ihr Callback ist, nämlich am Tag ihrer Zwischenprüfung. Als sich Rachel später bei ihr bedankt, will Cassandra jedoch wissen, wann ihr Callback ist. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4